A Gathering
by sirtechlocke
Summary: The Immortals of the Fleet decide to reveal their identities to Commander Adamma. Boy are they in for a surprise! Crossover of Battlestar Galactica: The Original Series, Highlander: The TV series, and Stargate.
1. Gatherings

_Disclaimer: _

_This is a crossover of Battlestar Galactica: The Original Series, Highlander: The TV series, and Stargate. I own a lot of stuff. Unfortunately these 3 properties are _NOT_ amongst my possessions. It's a shame really. _

**Gatherings**

_There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis._

_Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive somewhere beyond the heavens._

Twenty-five Yahrens ago:

No one had been in this section of the Battlestar Galactica in some yahrens. It was not easily accessible in this huge starship, which guaranteed a certain amount of privacy. That is why this peoples, these Immortals, gathered here. It was used to settle ... disputes. At this moment, however this eclectic group convened for another purpose. The impromptu meeting began after securing the only four bulkheads to this section.

A tall muscular, dark haired man banged a makeshift gavel. The sound rang out causing the low murmuring amongst those gathered to slowly die away. These men and women were members of each of the Twelve Colonies of Man. There was a rattling of swords, broad swords, sabre's, and katana's as their attention turned to the leader of the proceedings.

"Let's bring this meeting to order." He called out softly, yet strongly. His steel blue eyes commanding attention the speaker began, "As per the minutes of our last meeting I would like to open the floor about our discussion. To wit, do we or do we not reveal ourselves to Commander Adama. Comments?"

A woman, lithe, athletic, and blond, gracefully stepped forward. "Artemis, I admire the Commander." She declared. "He pulled the remnants of humanity together even in the face of personal tragedy." Her deep blue eyes bore into her fellow Immortals as she reminded them, "First he lost his youngest son Zack and then his wife on Caprica in the Cylon Assault. For that reason alone I feel the man is more than capable of handling our revelation. That Immortals walk amongst Humanity and that we are here to help insure humanities survival!"

She met the eyes of her compatriots during a moment's silence. As she turned her attention to the podium Artemis remarked, "Thank you Diana. I agree with you and would like to further comment that Commander Adama is a True Warrior. I am sure that if he were an Immortal that he would truly be 'The Only One'! Any more comments or should we put this decision to a vote?"

There was a scuffle of feet, a shifting of weight, and a slight harumph from the general group. Then a tall stocky and scruffy Immortal stepped forward, his red hair loose and wild.

"Ah, Zeus." Artemis stated with a raised brow. "You have the floor."

Zeus cleared his throat and speaking clearly and stridently espoused, "While several of us, including myself, are not comfortable with this ensuing decision we will bow to the will of the Majority. There will be a truce amongst us. We will not pursue 'The Game' until we reach the Thirteenth Colony." His piercing cobalt blue eyes glanced around as he continued, "Like everyone here I respect and admire Commander Adama. I personally think that it would still be best for us to operate as we have. Quietly and from the shadows." Zeus stepped back in relief relinquishing the floor after having spoken his mind.

Stifling a smile Artemis declared, "Then I motion we call a vote. Any seconds?"

"I second the motion Artemis." Perese called out somewhat impatiently her pretty face pinched in a pout, "Let's get this over with."

"Very well, all those in favor say 'aye'" Artemis called out.

A chorus of 'aye's' resounds in the chamber. He then inquires, "All those opposed?"

Silence.

Banging the gavel Artemis states, "The 'Aye's' have it. So, by vote of the majority we go to inform Commander Adama of our existence and offer our experience and assistance."

Dropping his officious air Artemis leans comfortably forward and jokes, "So! Who is going to be the 'sacrificial lamb led to the slaughter'?"

* * *

The next morning found Diana and Artemis outside of Commander Adama's quarters. Exchanging nervous glances Artemis pressed the call chime to announce their arrival. Afraid someone would see them they skittered inside double quick! The duo breathed a sigh of relief once inside. Glancing quickly at them the Commander stood; stepping around his desk. He stopped and simply considered them for a few moments. 

"Am I to believe this, this fairytale?" Commander Adama finally blustered. striding powerfully forward; gesturing with the paper he held in his hand waving it around as if to rid himself of some odor. Artemis winced for the paper had been carefully written and crafted by the more studious Immortals, himself included. He was justifiably proud of the brief as it gave a succinct history and background of the Immortals nature.

Standing side by side Diana and Artemis exchanged an exasperated glance. Stepping forward Diana implored, "Commander, please give us just a few microns of your time. We can prove it to you."

Returning to his desk Commander Adama half-turned and gazed into their eyes. He seemed to be weighing the consequences of their truth. Nodding once he decisively stood in front of his desk.

"Very well." He declared as he faced them. He gestured for his guests to take his hands. Sharing a confused glance Artemis and Diana each took one, clasping their hands with Commander Adama's. Standing ram-rod straight Adama closed his eyes in concentration.

There was silence.

Suddenly, the two Immortals felt the hair rising on their arms amid the prickly feel of static electricity. The Commander's skin became suffused with an ethereal glow. It was so faint that at first they believed it was their imagination. But before their wondering eyes the Commanders profile glowed ever brighter. The Immortals could feel the Commanders spiritual and mental strength reach out to them.

After a timeless time the Immortals felt the Commander essence recede. The nimbus slowly faded as he let go of their hands. Artemis and Diana gazed at each other and the Commander in wonder.

"I knew it." Artemis whispered excitedly, leaning closer to Diana. "I knew we were right to entrust the Commander. I had suspected that he would have sensed our Immortality."

Before Diana could respond Commander Adama's eyes snapped open. "You are Children of Kobol." He stated wonderingly. Striding purposefully to the shelves behind his desk he searched amongst his books. "Aha!" He exclaimed as he pulled down an ornate album. He opened it to a certain section and searched amongst the pages as the two Immortals slowly ambled forward.

The Commanders searching fingers finally alighted upon a certain page. He noted Diana and Artemis' approach and invited, "Please my friends, sit. Sit!"

Commander Adama's hands hovered above this Book of the Lords of Kobol. He intoned reverently, "In the first days of Kobol, after the exodus through the Chappa'ai, it was revealed that Immortals walk amongst us. These Immortals are of a different branch of the House of Kobol."

"The Book goes on and on. The philosophers of that time were very long winded!" He uncharacteristically joked. Concern colored his face and voice with his next words, "However, there is a passage here that I think you will be interested in. It has to do with an Immortal that Ascended by taking the heads of others of your kind." He paused dramatically. "He did all of this on Earth, before he migrated with the Lords of Kobol."

"On Earth?!" His guests exclaimed. "The Human Race came from Earth?" Artemis queried. "I thought Earth was the Thirteenth Colony?"

"In a way it is ... yet it isn't." Commander Adama hemmed. "BUT! That is beside the point. This Immortal's name was ... Iblis."

Artemis and Diana could only stare at Commander Adama in stunned silence. The Commander smiled gently and consoled them in low tones, "I understand that this is something of a shock to you." He slowly rose with the album in hand. As he gently, reverently replaced the Book he soothed, "You came here expecting me to be overwhelmed with the news of Immortals." Pointing at Artemis he stated, "You probably expected to have to kill yourself in order to prove your truth."

Sitting down at his desk once again Commander Adama stated, "That won't be necessary. What I will need is a list of all Immortals in this fleet. I will need to know what they can do and what they know. I believe that Kobol's Immortals will be a great boon to the survivors of the Twelve Colonies!"

All-in-all, it went better than the Immortals thought.


	2. Interlude

**

* * *

**

The Yahrens passed sometimes slowly, sometimes quickly. The remnants of Humanity faced boredom, danger, heartache, and victory. The boredom came in intermittent stages in between the stark dangers of deep space. The heartache came from their many _pyrrhic _victories. From lives saved and loves lost. 

Then came the day when the fleet lost their visionary. They didn't lose him in battle, nor did they lose him to subterfuge. The Remnants of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol lost their Commander to ... time.

**

* * *

**


	3. Holy Ground Gathering!

**Holy Ground Gathering!**

_He is Immortal, born years ago. He is not alone. There are others like him, some good, some evil. For centuries he has battled the forces of darkness, with Holy Ground his only refuge. He cannot die, unless you take his head and with it, his power. _

In the end there can be only one.

He is Duncan MacLeod, the Highlander. 

Two years ago:

"I'm getting too old for this!" Jim Dawson thought grumpily as he ran a hand through his graying hair. "It's at times like this that I wish I still had my wheel-chair. It ain't easy walking on these stilts."

He reflected that having prosthetic limbs replacing his legs was better than not having any limbs at all. Pausing to rest on his cane he glanced up and saw the front door to the cabin open and a dark haired man in his mid-30's stepped out.

"Duncan!" Jim happily called out. "It's good to see you my friend!"

"And you too." Duncan MacLeod responded quietly.

Jim paused for a fraction of a second as he stepped onto the front porch. Even the cool breeze from the surrounding woods could not erase the concern he felt for this man, This Immortal. With a mental shrug he stepped forward and shook his friends proffered hand. Even as they smiled warmly at each other Duncan remained wary. He considered Jim Dawson a friend; However, Jim Dawson hardly ever just … visited.

With a start Duncan felt a Quickening. A worried frown passed across his face for a moment. Then his smile returned as he saw the other two figures approaching across the walkway. One was of average height, blonde and looked to be in his 20's, while the other was a few inches taller and had hair a little lighter than Duncan's. Jim's smile widened at his reaction.

"Richie! Methos!" Duncan called out. "It's good to see you as well!"

After a chorus of hello's and huzzah's the quartet relaxed inside the modest four room wood cabin. Drinks were passed around and news of the world was relayed. Then there was that comfortable silence that passes between friends when the pleasantries are out of the way.

Bored with the silence, as most young people are, Richie broke it by stating gleefully, "Boy, Mac, have we got a deal for you!"

Methos snorted at his young friend's enthusiasm and pointedly looked away from Duncan. Jim moved to the edge of his seat as he said, "Richie, you ever hear of subtlety? Look it up, ok?" Fixing Duncan with a serious gaze he started, "Actually Mac, we do have a deal for you."

Looking from one to another Duncan deadpanned, "Really? All the other times you fellows had that look on your face I've ended up in a sword fight."

It was a serious concern for Duncan. He was an Immortal. His birthright was to fight other Immortals during "The Gathering" in order to claim "The Prize". Immortals always fought each other with swords. The only way for an Immortal to die truly was to have his head cut off at the neck.

"Naw, it's nothing like that … this time." Jim replied, "But it does have to do with getting you off Holy Ground." He hurriedly added, "Now don't worry, you won't have to fight another Immortal. We can fix it so that you won't be around any other Immortals. Except for these two jokers that is." Jim finished, jerking his at the other two immortals.

Duncan pretended to sip from his bottle of beer in order to hide his smirk. He then calmly questioned, "So, what is this deal then?"

Alarm bells went off in Richie's head immediately, "Oh great!" he thought, then stated, "Guys, he knows something. I don't think we're gonna surprise him!"

Ignoring him Methos jumped in, "As part of my duties on the Watcher Council I have to do quite a bit of research into different governmental 'secret' organizations. I've noticed some increased activity at the Cheyenne Mountain Complex over the past few years. Now, when you get to be my age one will notice that the memory is much more … associative … than when one was younger. I've noticed a pattern and with Jim's and Richie's assistance I believe I have found out what is happening there."

Duncan couldn't hold it in any more and let out a snicker. Picking up one of the many remotes on the end table next to him he pressed a series of buttons. They watched in mute surprise as what looked like a simple weapons cabinet unfolded and opened. Duncan laughed openly at his friends befuddlement as they gaped at the computer and monitoring equipment hidden within.

"What?" he exclaimed "You think I just hid out here and ignored the world around me?! Ha! You guys should know me better than that!"

Richie had approached the equipment and gave a low whistle of appreciation. "Nice setup here Mac!" he exclaimed. "Are you tied directly into the mainframe at the Watcher's Council?"

"Why, yes, I am Richie. When did you become a computer geek?" asked Duncan.

Richie innocently exclaimed, "You say that like it's a bad thing Mac. Of course I've gotten to know computers. How else do you think I got my job at the Watcher's Council? Who else could have let you into the system and cover your tracks for you?"

"What?!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Oh c'mon Mac!"

"Ok!" Jim interrupted sharply. "Enough with the tangled web's that we weave. Duncan... Do you know what we are going to ask of you?"

"Yes and I'm packed and ready to go. Are we going in as black ops or do you have another idea?" Duncan asked.

"Actually, yes we do have another idea. It's in the works and we are just trying to get you and Amanda on board." Jim stated.

At that moment the front door opened and in walked Amanda. Well, sauntered actually. Amanda never walked… she 'sauntered'. She stopped short though and gave a slight moan. Then with a sickly grin she said sarcastically, "Hail, hail, the gangs all here. So everyone, have we finished with the 'I know, you know' thing" as she leaned against the door jamb. Uncrossing her arms, she pleaded with Duncan "And can we get out of this God forsaken forest?"

"Yes and yes!" laughed Duncan as he stepped over and gave her a hug.

"We leave in the morning for the SGC then."


	4. Gathering New and Old Friends

**Gathering New and Old Friends**

"Let me get this straight." Major-General Hammond huffed. "You're telling me there are humans on this planet that are, to some extent, immortal?"

"No sir," Jim Dawson replied. He was a bit tired, as the last week had been very hectic. Sitting in a chair in General Hammond's office, sipping on his coffee he stated, "They ARE immortal. The only way that an one of them can be killed; however, is to have his or her head cut off. That is why they only fight each other with swords."

"Ok, I can accept that." General Hammond replied to Jim's surprise. "The things I've seen here at the SGC and in my people's reports ... well, let's just say I have an open mind when it comes to the incredible. Also, you and you're people have some serious connections just to get into my office. But, what I do not understand is just what you and these four Immortals want with the SGC?"

"Wellll," Jim hemmed, somewhat taken aback by the General's reaction. "I, uh, that is, we, um, The Watcher's Council is aware of the Stargate program. It has recently come to our attention that there might be Immortals on other planets due to this alien species using humans as slaves."

General Hammond's eyes lit up in understanding. He remarked, "And this 'Watcher's Council' does what exactly?"

"Basically, we catalogue the Immortals and we ... watch them." Jim demurred.

"Mr. Dawson." General Hammond silkily said while leaning forward and lightly clasping his hands, "I am familiar with secrets. I have one of the highest security clearances in this man's Air Force. If need be I will make such a ruckus about this Council that I will not only learn what I need to know, but your Watcher's Council WILL be brought to light!"

His mouth suddenly dry Jim Dawson tried to swallow. He was surprised by this man's steel will. Jim realized that he had severely underestimated Major-General Hammond. In the ensuing silence Duncan stepped crisply into the office dressed in the uniform of the British Armed Forces.

Snapping to attention Major Duncan barked out, "Permission to speak, sir!" At Major-General Hammond's nod Duncan stated, "Begging the General's pardon, sir, but I can explain the situation."

Jim breathed a sigh of relief as the General nodded to Duncan. He started sweating when the General added, "At ease. This had better be a very good explanation son, or you will all be spending a few hundred years in Leavenworth!"

Duncan relaxed to the 'At Ease' position with his hands clasped behind his back. Meeting the General's steady gaze he stated, "Yes sir! This will be a very good explanation sir. Basically, we Immortals fight each other to the death in order to absorb the other's energy. This energy has been termed as the 'Quickening'. At some point in time all the Immortals will feel a 'pulling' to gather in a land where we will fight each other until only one is left. That one will then claim 'The Prize'."

Duncan sighed. He shamefully said, "It has come to our attention lately that there is no 'Prize'. An Immortal by the name of Iblis poisoned the minds of his fellow Immortals bringing about this charade. We have been searching for traces of this Immortal and have found ... very little."

At Duncan's pause General Hammond stepped in with, "So, the five of you are hoping to find this Iblis off world? And if you find him, what then?"

"Actually General, I do not hope to find him, just some evidence to his existence. As for the four of us Immortals? What we hope to do, sir, is to get the necessary proof to prove to other Immortal's that the prize they seek is an illusion, a lie. We will wish to carry our swords but only to defend ourselves against any other Immortals. Unfortunately it is still a going concern. Also General Hammond, we have lived for a very long time. We know that our experience will be beneficial in the defense of our planet against the Goa'uld."

Major-General Hammond's eyes flicked from one man to another. Nodding his head he stated his decision, "I agree, your experience could only benefit us." Meeting Jim's eyes he stated, "Mr. Dawson, talk to your people and make the necessary arrangements. I would like to place you in our research department and put the four Immortals as their own SG team. In the meantime I would like to do a meet and greet with your people and SG-1."

Raising an eyebrow Duncan inquired, "You want SG-1 to evaluate us?"

"Of course, since you will be under my Command. I need to know my people's limits and capabilities. I can recognize a military man and I see that in you Major MacLeod and in Mr. Methos. As for Mr. Ryan and Ms. LeFevre I'm not so sure."

Jim informed him, "Richie is a good kid, his age is actual in that he just recently 'Quicken'ed to Immortality. Amanda has had a ... varied life. Her experience will come in handy but she is not what one would call 'Military Material'. With her life's knowledge we can probably work up a Doctorate of some kind."

"She is very good with electronics." Duncan interjected "And explosives."

"Very good, gentlemen. I will expect the paperwork by the end of the day." Stated Hammond. Standing, every inch the General he ordered, "In the meantime, introduce me to everyone please."

Richie was bored. Very bored.

He began pacing the conference room stopping every now and then in front of the only window in there. "Great view." He quipped not really being able to see anything due to the blast door covering it. "I think I can see my house from here! Man, I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea."

Methos sat at the conference table, his fingers steepled in front of him. Teasingly, a smile playing at the edges of his mouth, he queried, "What's the matter Richie. Having second thoughts?"

"Naw. You know me man. I've never liked waiting." Richie responded while returning to pacing the room.

"I am with him, Methos." Amanda stated without looking up from examining the security system, "But I really do think this was a mistake."

"Will you two relax?" Methos said spreading his hands out. "Everything will wor-" He never got to finish. Methos stood up hurriedly when Major-General Hammond entered the conference room followed closely by Duncan and Jim Dawson.

Jim stepped up to the General's side. He introduced each of the remaining Immortals. Shaking the General's hand Methos could see the iron will that this man had carefully wrapped in velvet.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance General Hammond." Methos stated very carefully and succinctly.

Amanda stepped up and, in a hushed voice, asked, "George? Is that you George?"

Major-General George Hammond slowly turned towards her. Pale as if he had seen a ghost he whispered softly, "Bridgette."

Amanda stepped up and hugged him saying, "Oh George, it's so good to see you again. It's been, what, almost 30 years?"

"Yes, Bridgette." General Hammond said, clearing his throat. "Is it really you? Tell me something that only you and I would know."

Amanda leaned forward and mischievously whispered into the Generals ear. He listened, half smiled and then blushed!

She pulled away, smiling, and cocked her hips to one side. He said, "It HAS been a long time, Bridgette. It is good to see you again. You let me believe you were dead."

"I know." She demurred with a wicked smile. "But I had to in order to protect my secret and start a new identity. Of course, that pretense is no longer needed."

General Hammond huffed and stepped back. He finally tore his gaze away from Amanda and shook hands with Richie asking, "Well young man. What do you think of all this?"

"Well, I gotta admit General ..." Richie started out hesitantly. His gaze locked with the General's and he realized that this man demanded truth. "I'm a little nervous about this and I don't like the Military Mindset that much. But I will tell you this, sir. I respect those in the military that are there for the right reasons. They are the honorable ones. They are doing it right."

"Hear, hear son. I agree." Said General Hammond whole-heartedly. "Well people, welcome to the SGC. Mr. Methos, I presume that you've had past military experience?"

Methos nodded in a negative and responded, "I have had several Doctorates in my 'past lives' however."

"So, Major Macleod." General Hammond stated facing Duncan. "You are the only one in this room with Military experience? May I presume that you've served in the U.S. Air force at one time or another?"

"He sure did." Colonel Jack O'Neill said from the doorway. Startled, the General faced Colonel O'Neill and ordered, "Colonel, would you care to explain yourself?"

"Hey Jack, long time no see." Duncan said guardedly.

"I had to leave you behind." Jack said as he drew face to face with Duncan. "Of course, you held a gun to my head so I didn't really have a choice."

After a moments silence the two old warriors burst out laughing and with a "good to see ya" and a "you too ya old dog" they gave each other a hug.

"Colonel!" General Hammond practically shouted.

"Oh, Sorry. General Hammond, I'd like you to meet Major Sean Macleod. Otherwise known as 'Mac' to his friends and enemies." Facing Duncan he queried, "So, what's the real story? And why do you look so young."

Before Duncan could reply Major-General Hammond stated, "Colonel O'Neill. We'll get into that in a moment. Right now we have other concerns."

Over the next few hours identities were hammered out, briefings were held, and four Immortals and one Watcher started a new chapter in their lives. The months passed as months do.


	5. Thoughtful Patols

**Thoughtful Patrols**

Several yahrens later in a natural park section of one of the few Agro ships of the Fleet a dark haired man sat and brooded. Immersed in such dark thoughts he did not hear the slim woman with bright green eyes as she walked silently up behind him. He jumped with a start as she laid her hands on his shoulders tossing her dark blonde hair over her right shoulder. She met his brown eyes with a mirthful challenge.

Giggling, she whispered, "Cubit for your thoughts, husband?"

"They aren't worth that much right now." He groused as his strong features moved into a slight frown.

"Ahem" Artemis cleared his throat as he slowly entered the clearing.

"Report Artemis." The brooding man darkly states.

"Commander. I wish to report that the next system does hold life. They are human at the equivalent of the first millennium, even though there are remnants of a more advanced civilization. My patrol did some low altitude fly-by's and we took some real pretty pictures." Artemis smirked, trying to lighten the Commander's mood.

"Just get on with the report Captain." Growled the Commander.

"Yes Sir." Artemis replied properly chastised. He continued, "As per your direct orders, Zeus and I patrolled the solar system some parsec's from here off our direct flight path. There are a total of 8 planets and 1 asteroid belt. We scanned the 3rd planet. There is sentient life on the planet; however, they seem to be mostly an agrarian society. There is plenty of indigenous plant and animal life that the fleet will be able to make use of."

"Now …" he paused, "We did find ruins of an advanced civilization. Chief among the structures are pyramids of varying sizes. Commander, I strongly suggest that we adjust the fleet's course for this system. There are some … interesting … readings in the largest of the pyramids. Also, there are markings on that pyramid that indicate some edifice or … thing … rested on the outside of it."

The Commanders expression softened at that and he turned away thoughtfully. After a short time he turned back and ordered, "Make it so."

"As you wish Commander" returned Artemis as he left to carry out his orders.

"Are you sure that this is wise?" the woman asked her mate.

"Yes." He replied. "This probably is not our destination. But, I have a … feeling that this system will hold some kind of clue."

He looked at his wife and smiled sadly. She came to him and hugged him as he wrapped his strong arms about her. He opened his mind and touched hers and gently, lovingly shared his thoughts with her.

In words and emotions he projected, "I love you Sheba. With all my heart, mind, and soul."

"And I love you Apollo. With everything I have."

Standing on the bridge of the Battlestar Pegasus Commander Athena could only wonder at the fickle fate that the Universe deals out.

"There I go again, thinking like a gambler. Starbuck, my husband, you are so bad for me!" Commander Athena thought to herself with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Thinking of a certain gambler again?" quipped the second in Command, Colonel Boomer.

Her bright brown eyes gazed at Boomers dark face as she grimaced. "Ah, you're just concerned 'cause my handsome rogue of a husband is out patrolling with your wife!" She teased.

"Speaking of which," Boomer brooded, "isn't it about time they get back from their deep space patrol?"

As if on cue Major Alpha chimed in, "Commander Athena, Colonel Boomer! We are getting telemetry from the 5-man scout mission."

"Very good Major." Boomer replied. "Pipe it up to the Command Deck, please." Boomer had to fight the eerie Deja Vu that the good Major always invoked. After all Major Alpha was the spitting image of Major Omega, his father.

After a moment the communication screen came to life with Starbuck's visage. The Commander of the Battlestar Pegasus felt like a schoolgirl once again as she gazed lovingly at her husband.

"How goes the patrol Starbuck, ole' buddy?" Boomer inquired.

Starbuck, being Starbuck, blew his wife a kiss and smirked at his old friend and wingman. Shaking his graying blonde mane out of his face he snorted, "The usual. We find nothing and I win everyone's cubits in the first secton. Which reminds me ... are the arrangements finished for our 'debriefing'?"

Athena giggled as Boomer guffawed and Starbuck looked from one to the other in feigned confusion.

"Um ... about that Lieutenant Colonel Starbuck ... new orders have come from the Galactica." Commander Athena stated as she drew herself up to her full 5' 8" height. Even though she was a full head shorter then her second-in-command there was no mistaking the power that radiated from her.

Groaning Starbuck complained, "Ooh, I know I'm not going to like this." Looking off camera he said, "She used my full title!"

Boomer smiled at his old friend's antics. He knew it was just a show for anyone but Starbucks closest friends. Boomer glanced at his Commander just in time to see her stifle another giggle that threatened to burst through.

"Sorry Starbuck, but your patrol has just been extended to the planetary system ahead. Seems Commander Apollo wants the 3rd planet in scanned and panned." Boomer explained.

"Oh great and I had a new system worked out..." Starbuck trailed off as he listened to the excited voices of his crewmates. Returning his attention to the screen he asked suspiciously, "Is ... is that system ... could it be?" He couldn't put into words for fear that he would be wrong.

"Apollo wouldn't say but the system only has 8 planets. I don't think this is ... 'it'." Athena responded.

Boomer jumped in with, "Starbuck, there are indications of a civilization, but not the one we're looking for. We are all hopeful that there are some clues though." Standing straight and adorning the mantle of 2IC Boomer continued, "Lieutenant Colonel Starbuck, your orders are to enter the planetary system, and perform deep scans on the 3rd planet from that system's sun. That planet has been designated P42-153. Follow the usual security protocols. We will send in a stealth shuttle to replenish your crew's supplies, any questions?"

After a slight pause Boomer dropped his professional demeanor and then asked in a low tone, "Now, can I please talk to MY Wife?"

* * *

Later, after the rendezvous with the supply shuttle, Deirdre shouted up to Starbuck, "We're all loaded up and ready to disengage!"

Starbuck, who was at the controls replied, "Thank you Captain." Hitting the intercom he ordered, "All right everyone. It's time to cut the felgercarb and get to work."

"Starbuck, honey" Deirdre, Boomer's wife, quipped from the back, "anyone ever tell you that you are getting too serious in your old age?"

Starbuck smirked, "Very funny, Captain. Now let's get this bucket-o-bolts in range of that planet to get our readings. I've got a date back on the Rising Star!"

Chuckling good-naturedly the crew of the Scout Ship Seeker set about their given tasks. A few centars later the small ungainly looking craft moved relative to the planets smaller moon. Only those inside the craft could hear the docking clamps as three sleek Viper fighter craft disengaged from the scout. The fighters tumbled into a pyramid formation using maneuvering thrusters only. They ended up with the 'tail fins' for each fighter as the points of the pyramid. The scout ship started to descend towards the moons surface slowly with a grace that belied it's awkward exterior.

From his Viper Starbuck nervously monitored the scouts flight path. The routine was for the scout to skim the surface of the moon until it reached the deep twilight zone. Then the crew would deploy a relay station. After running tests and diagnostics on the relay the scout would then send out and set up a scanner via remote control. Once done and tested the Scout would then return to the dark side of the moon. From that relative safe position the scout would be able to run very detailed scans of the planets surface. The Vipers would usually stay in position above the moon's surface monitoring for any possible enemy action.

Starbuck was proud of the design of the scout since it was his idea to modify several of the larger Galactica shuttles for deep recon. He had gotten tired of being cramped up in the tight confines of a Viper for sectans at a time. Also, fewer Vipers were being shot down, for even though the scout was less maneuverable than the Viper it was more heavily armed and shielded.

Over the next 2 cycle's time passed slowly as each crewmember performed their assigned tasks.


	6. Crashing the Gathering

**Crashing the Gathering**

"Starbuck!" Lt. Giese called out over the radio; "I've got incoming contacts. They aren't Cylon, as a matter of fact the War Book doesn't recognize 'em."

"I knew it was too quiet and things were going way too smoothly. All right, everyone." Starbuck responded. "You know the drill. Seeker, secure from scanning, Wing 2 and Wing 3 assume battle formation."

"Scout Ship Seeker secured from scanning. Powering up for launch." Responded Captain Deirdre instantly. She had secured from scanning the moment she heard the report. Her dark brown features furrowed in concentration as her lithe fingers danced across her control panel. She reported tensely, "Launching ... will achieve orbit in 10 microns Starbuck."

"Good job, Deirdre." Starbuck stated. "Giese what's the progress on the incoming ships?"

"Colonel," Giese reported, "I have nine incoming ships approximately the size of a Viper. They are at 10,000 metrons distance and closing fast. Their power source looks to be a variation of Tylium. I am now trying to scan the interior of the ships ... odd. I'm getting mixed readings Colonel."

After a moment silence Starbuck snapped, "Well, are they robotic or human Giese?"

"They seem to be baseline human but ..." Giese trailed off. He wasn't sure just what he was seeing on the scanner. He paused then stated, "The pilots ARE human Colonel, but they seem to have an alien bio-signal mixed in. It might be a trick or they are so close to human that the scanners just aren't sure how to report the readings."

"Deirdre, what are your scanners showing now that you've achieved orbital status?" Starbuck queried.

"I'm getting the same mixed up and jumbled readings on the bio-signs Starbuck." Deirdre reported. "Frak and Felgercarb! Starbuck! I'm getting increased power readings! They've activated their weapons"

As if on cue beams of energy spurted towards them from the enemy fighters. They were too far away to be effective but their intentions were clear.

"Well, that's just unfriendly!" Starbuck quipped. "Giese, Barrs! Let's show them just how unfriendly they're being. Deirdre..."

"Don't worry Starbuck! I've got your back!"

"That's not what I was going to say. We'll lead them away, you head back to the Galactica and as soon as you're in range call in for reinforcements." Ordered Starbuck as the Vipers shot forward in a triangle formation. Starbucks wingmen were on either side of him, forward and slightly above his Viper by a few metrons. Basically they blocked the enemy fighters scanners so they wouldn't see him until it was too late.

"Starbuck, its 3 to 1 odds!" Exclaimed Dieter. "You need my help!"

"Never quote me the odds! What I need are those reinforcements!" He retorted hotly. "Now move!" He shouted as he took out two of the fighters, realizing that the Vipers had the greater weapons range.

"All right, just don't get yourself killed you mugjape! Athena would never forgive me." Captain Dieter retorted. She hated not being in a Viper! She felt like she was abandoning her fellow pilots.

"These fighters look like Night Flyers!" Giese shouted out after a near miss.

"Just keep up the bobbing and weaving fella's and we'll be just fine!" Starbuck exclaimed as he shot two more enemy fighters. Starbuck noticed that there were four enemy craft left. His turbolasers found their mark as he lined his fighter up on them. As his target disintegrated Giese and Barrs formed on his wing and they each shot a fighter down. The last fighter, realizing that all was lost, turned his craft and headed straight for the three Vipers.

"Holy Frak!" Shouted Barrs. "He's headed straight for us!"

"Giese! Barrs! Peal off, I'll handle this!" Starbuck ordered sternly.

The two Warriors hastened to comply as Starbuck hit his turbo's. Screaming silently through space Starbuck's Viper rapidly closed the distance toward the enemy fighter. Dancing through the night the Viper dodged the incoming laser blasts.

"Let's cut the felgercarb buddy." Starbuck whispered as he pressed the fire button on his navi-hilt. The enemy fighter exploded into a miniature nova as Starbuck's shot found its way home. Unfortunately he didn't get out of the way in time. A piece of wreckage glanced against the underside of his Viper gouging a shallow furrow into it.

"Frak!" Starbuck cried out, "I've been hit! I'm losing fuel! Giese! Barrs! Catch up with the scout and escort her home. I'm going to land on the planet below and hide out. I'll have my transponder with me and I will activate at random intervals. Now, go and that's an order!"

Both Giese and Barrs called out to him but Starbuck had turned off his comm. They turned away from his Viper and headed towards the scout and, farther on, the Pegasus. They were silent as they pulled into formation with the scout.

"Barrs, Giese? Where's Starbuck?" Dierdre's voice quavered, "Is he...?" she couldn't finish her question. By this time they were in range of the Galactica and the fleet.

"Home Base, this is Seeker. Come in Home Base." Lt. Giese radioed the Galactica.

"Commander, we're getting a communiqué from the Scout Ship Seeker on the secure channel. Should I patch it up to you?" Captain Rigel inquired.

"Immediately, Rigel!" Athena ordered.

She frowned as the picture cleared and Lt. Griese's visage came into view. Commander Athena immediately became a worried and concerned wife.

"Starbuck?" She asked, "Where...?"

Athena felt a wave of relief wash over her as Lt. Giese responded, "Starbuck is okay. His Viper was venting fuel so he decided to land on the planet. He said that he would activate his transponder at random intervals. Commander, Lt. Barrs and I request permission to mount a rescue effort."

"Lieutenant." She ordered. "Return to Home Base. We need to monitor the situation before we mount a rescue effort."

Turning to Boomer she further ordered, "Call the Galactica. Inform them of the situation." Turning to the communications station she continued, "Rigel, begin the upload from the scout. I want a summary of what we are facing within the hour. I'll be in my Office."

Athena then strode purposefully to her office and calmly stepped inside. Once the door was closed her shoulders dropped and she sagged against the door letting out a great whoosh of pent up anxiety. Closing her eyes she stretched out her mental awareness. She could feel her husband's concern and focus of thought and energy. Realizing that he was still in distress she softly pulled back into herself.

"Starbuck," She thought to herself, "you stress me. Thank the Lords of Kobol that you are okay for now." She then walked to the view port and, leaning against the bulkhead, gazed out the transparent duranium. She silently prayed, "Be safe my husband and come back to me in one piece, all right?"

At the same moment that Athena prayed her silent prayer Starbuck's Viper entered the atmosphere of the planet. He pointed his fighter into a very steep entry path. Even as he struggled with the controls he saw a corona of fire appear around the Viper.

"I swear," He silently vowed, "if I get out of this I'll spend my whole furlon with Athena instead of in the Chancery."

There was a thump, a bump, and a whoosh of sound! There was no more time for thought as he fought with his Navi-hilt to keep his Viper steady. He barely registered the blips from his scanners signifying more enemy fighters.

"This thing is handling worse than a Canarius!" Came the unbidden thought. "The ground is coming up fast, almost too fast!"

Starbuck struggled to bring the nose of his Viper up. With almost Herculean might he was able to pull the Navi-hilt back! The fighter's nose slowly, oh so slowly rose. Starbuck's instruments warned of an impending stall but he ignored them. At five kilometrons from the surface of the planet the Viper's nose pulled up and it entered the stall he had been forcing it into. As it did that Starbuck started pushing forward on the Navi-hilt to stabilize his Viper. At 2 1/2 kilometrons the Viper's speed had slowed down enough that Starbuck was able to push farther forward on the Navi-hilt and come out of the stall at one fourth his previous speed.

Starbuck was now able to scan the surface and seek a landing field. As his searching eyes sought out safety he spied more enemy fighters. He groaned with frustration just as he spotted a fairly level area to land in.

Starbuck hit the switch for his landing gear even though his fighter became harder to handle. His fuel almost spent Starbuck prayed that the field would be long enough. Then, his landing gear hit the ground with a mighty thump! His fighter bounced once and then it was shooting over the field. He knew he was lucky for the field was quite level as his Viper slowed... Slowed ... stopped.

Having no time to relax, his fingers danced quickly and gracefully over the control board. Once done he popped the canopy and clambered down the side to the storage compartment. Ripping out the survival gear he scrambled toward the tree line! Just as he disappeared into the tree's the first of the enemy fighters landed and pulled up to his Viper.

Grinning savagely he ran to put as much distance as he could from his former Viper. Half a kilometron away he dropped behind a rock formation and covered himself. A micron later the ground shuddered as the remaining fuel reached critical mass, thus creating a quarter kilometron hole where the Viper once sat.

"Serve you mugjapes right!" He thought defiantly towards the now dead and dying enemy. As he stood, four figures in green and brown one-piece jumpers burst out of the foliage surrounding him! The second tallest man gestured with his weapon for Starbuck to be still. Starbuck's smile faded for a moment thinking that he had run right towards the enemy!


	7. The Gather Place

**Gathering in the Meeting Place**

Now:

It was an early morning as the sun rose slowly over the low hills in the distance. Dajser thanked the fact that his robes were long enough to hide his legs. Thus he was able to rest one leg by slowly shifting his weight. An old priest taught him that. Of course, the old priest was put to death by denouncing his God Osiris as a false god. He snorted at these silly memories. He did miss the old man though.

He was roused from his reverie as the Great Ring hummed with Magic. He reveled in the knowledge that his vigil would soon be over. Thanking the Great God Osiris Dajser stood to receive the visitors. As the traveler's stepped forth from the Pool of Transference the Priest started to genuflect.

When he saw the Daemons standing on the dais he stood upright as if struck by lightning. There were only four of them garbed in a strange green cloth. The priest did recognize the tall dark-skinned Jaffa, "That is the Shoul'va, Teal'c." He thought to himself with a start.

Catching the bright blonde hair his eyes grew wider with shock, "They really do have a woman with them! That must Mager Kartor. And that is definately the wiseman Dan'el Jack-Son." He thought, noticing the man to the side and behind her.

Then out came the last man, his eyes searching for any kind of danger. "He is definitely the leader Kernel Oh-kneel!" He gasped silently. The Priest met this man's eyes defiantly! Their leader just snorted and kept searching for any real danger.

That was it for the priest. Turning he fled as fast as his robes allowed!

"Hey, wait!" Cried out Major Carter.

Jack snorted and quiped, "Well, we've had people stare at us, shoot at us, and then some bowed down as if we were Gods. But I think this is the first time anyone has ever ran away screaming like ... that."

"Well, actually Jack. They have run away and they have screamed before, but I think this is, uh, the first time anyone has ever done both. You gotta admit though, he moves pretty quick in those robes." Commented Dr. Daniel Jackson as he squinted after the runaway priest.

"Why Danny-boy!" Jack retorted in an Irish accent. "I do believe you're jealous."

Dr. Jackson just snorted as he finished cleaning and resetting his glasses. Teal'c just raised an eyebrow as he witnessed their exchange. He found the Taur'i's humor odd to say the least.

"Colonel." Major Samantha Carter called out.

"Yes Major?" Jack answered as he turned towards her exaggeratedly.

"I'm getting power readings that weren't here when we sent the M.A.L.P. through earlier. They have a Goa'uld energy signature. I would say probably a Ha'Tak sir."

"Speaking of which, where is it. And is the ship in orbit?"

"Uh, no sir. Its in an easterly direction, directly behind the Gate." She frowned at the device in her hand.

"Problem Major?" Jack quizzed.

"I'm not sure sir. I think I'm getting a reading from a single glider," She paused for a moment as she made an adjustment, "but the readings are off-kilter."

"So, you're saying the readings are Helter-Skelter?" Jack quipped, trying to lighten her mood. "Well, you know the old saying Major. 'Nothing is impossible, just improbable'" He hesitated for a moment, "or something like that." He finished confusedly as Daniel rolled his eyes.

Major Carter just nodded her head slightly as if to readjust her thinking. She responded, completely missing his joke, "No sir, I don't think so. I believe it is using a variation of Naquada for fuel. I don't believe its a glider"

"And why would that be?" He sarcastically queried.

"Because there are a dozen pure glider energy signatures converging on its position." Glancing up at Jack she quipped, "I don't think they're the local welcome wagon either."

"Uh, Jack?!" Intruded Daniel.

"What now? See some interesting rocks?" retorted Jack.

"No, uh, remember the guy with the robes? Well, it looks like he's coming back and bringing some friends of his own!" Exclaimed Daniel as he drew his P-90 up to a firing position.

Looking up the path they all saw the white robed Priest heading back their way. Unfortunately so were a squad of Jaffa warriors pelting heavily after him. As the warrior's spotted them they let loose with a volley from their staff weapons!

"Uh, hide." Was Jack's quick witted response as he ducked down behind the Dial Home Device.

The Priest Dajser stood to the side of the trail as the Jaffa Warriors ran past him. He did his level best to encourage the Warriors of his God. One Warrior near the end stopped and sharply backhanded the priest across the face while spitting out, "Jaffa, Kree!" Glaring up at the Warrior the priest wiped a trickle of blood from his split lip. The Warrior slightly crouched over the him as he angrily shouted obscenities at the priest.

"Of all the audacity!" Dajser thought to himself. "I knew we got little respect from these ruffians, but this will not do!"

He began to regally rise up in this upstarts face when the Warrior dared to look away from the priest. Dajser opened his mouth to reprimand the Jaffa as he spun away. The priest froze in shock when he heard several rapid pinging sounds that threw the Jaffa onto his back. His shock became gratification then returned to shock as he realized that the Daemon's of the Taur'i were winning.

Slowly turning towards the Chappa'ai he realized just how quiet it had gotten. The priest looked at the hard eyes of Kernel Oh-kneel. He grunted as he attempted a half smile. Then, without further ado, he spun and ran away, screaming once again.

Jack turned to look at his teammates and quipped, "Whoa, deja vu."

"I will never understand your humor." Teal'c grumbled mightily as he turned to survey the carnage for survivors.

"Uh, Jack?" Daniel queried. "Don't you think he'll be back with more Jaffa?"

After a moments thought Jack sarcastically retorted, "Yeah, he would be that dumb." Hearing an attack craft streak by overhead prompted him to yell, "Head for the hills!" Spinning to follow his own order he found his team already running full tilt for cover. Colonel Jack O'Neill would never openly admit it, but he was proud of his teammates. The four had really grown together in spite of their many differences. Heading for the treeline he couldn't help but to be proud of them.

The Preist stood off of the trail, panting, trying to catch his breath. He was stunned that anyone could kill Osiris' Warriors. He remembered the old priest saying, "They are just men like you and I. There is no 'divine' protection there."

His only thought now was that his superiors weren't going to like his report and that they had a habit of killing the messenger. The priest thought of the old man and wondered, not for the first time, if he was right. "Could it be?" The priest mulled. "Could it be possible that my God is NOT some Divine Spirit made Manifest? Is it really just a, a thing that takes a person over?"

The Pool of Transference had long disappeared into the ether as the priest stepped up to Control Pedestal. He pressed the panels for a remote planet that he had visited once as he thought to himself, "I do not wish to die. That is one reason why I became a Priest in the service of my god. I must flee!"

Without a backward glance he stepped through the Pool of Transference. Nothing was left behind except for the lonely winds blowing over the dead and dying.


End file.
